sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelvin
Melvin II - 2.JPG Melvin II - 1.JPG One night on the Sporum, the thread exoskeleton limbs was 'd, making user Kaleb702 the OP. Striking again in the General Discussion section on 18/3/2011, , also known as Melvin II by newer users, is a glitch that removed all of the non-stickied threads in the general discussion section, save a new thread called Everything Got Melvin'd. Some are saying that this glitch could be a new, and much more powerful, reappearance of . However, it seems slightly unlikely. Due to its similar nature it was probably a son of , however it seems to be the most powerful son of them all... even more powerful than his father, who only targeted single threads at a time. Chronology For many months, the great beast of was asleep. Sometimes his children caused minor glitches and annoyances, but these were perfectly bearable and often a cause for laughter. However on the Eighteenth of March 2011, , a son of Melvin far more powerful than any of his other brothers and sisters, eventually struck to 1bring down almost the whole of the General Discussion section. He destroyed the first page of General Discussion, reducing it to nothing more than the stickies and one glitched thread. Said glitched thread also suffered, being cast upon page over page of rage, undesirable discussions, and page lag. Users panicked, bumping the thread upon thread to fix the glitch, but to no avail. had seemingly, taken over General Discussion, leaving nothing but a barren, glitch-filled field of hopeless threads and posts. One must type in dark blue text, so as to reduce the likelihood of his return. During this short reign of terror, it was decided by the wise Zaroas and Jabba the Hutt that this could be no other than , the feared son of . Jabba had originally called it Melvin II, but Zaroas, in his wisdom of experience, declared that this was the recurrence of an existing glitch, which had been already dubbed . However, both agreed that the new glitch was one of the most powerful sons, and not a recurrence of, . Why Exactly did He Strike? This remains a mystery as of now, but will probably reach a solution with the great weapons wielded by the SporeMasters and admins. Now, children, we must wait for another day to tell another story about the terrible glitches that lay in wait around the Sporum. However, as the Admins have virtually all left for the newer pastures of the DarkSporum, it is likely that Kelvin will remain for quite some time, and thus the general discussion shall a dead husk. If a glitched up box containing the "An error has occurred" message produced by is clicked, it will bring you to a nonexistant profile. This nonexistant user has been called 'Bob' or '81054' after the number appearing in the URL bar when you go to this profile. Why exactly this occurs is unknown but it probably relates to the cause of this glitch. The End of The First Attack and the Beginning of the Second The End of the First Attack The glitch was reversed by 3/19, amidst several threads which were created to (unsuccessfully) try to "bail the section out" of the dreaded . More old GD threads were bumped, the combine weight of so many OPs slammed him into the darkness. The Beginning of the Second Attack On 5/1/2011, once again struck the Forums. All of the usual symptoms of this glitch were displayed, but luckily, the glitch eventually subsided, as expected approx. seventeen minutes later. was been taken care of. voice=devilFOR NOW!!!/voice Category:Sporum Glitches